bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Biohazard
Biohazard is a monkey testing experiment gone wrong. It was meant to create a very powerful form of common monkey, the Brute Monkey, all of which worked... except for one. Biohazard is a giant green, and blood red monkey that constantly emits toxic rays. He is not very smart, but extrodinarily powerful. It is as tall has a two-story building, and one swing of its arm could destroy a solid block of steel 5 feet thick. It is a secret tower, only unlockable by a certain, mess of criteria. Specific detaiils are at the end of the page. Criteria -Your NK Account must have records of reaching at least Rank 30 on BTD4, at least Rank 80 on BTD5, and at least 80 on BTD6. -The Aurae Saga must be completed. -Have killed 5,000,000 bloons in your lifetime over the three previously mentioned games. -The R.S.C must be finished and ready for use. The R.S.C is usable anytime, except for it'ss cooldown of five WON games before use again. Base Stats Health: 70 Attack Speed: Every 3 seconds. Popping Power: Can attack 50 bloons at once. Layer Damage: 20 layers, and 50 MOAB damage. Range: A 3/? Ice Tower in BTD5. Movement: Yes! You can guide it with a crafted item, Hazardous Bananas. Specials: Can See Camo. Upgrades Left Path Animal Instinct: Recent changes in the biological mutation of Biohazard has altered the brain into an animals, making attacks to MOABs deal 75 damage rather than 50. Cost: 2200. Balistic Charge: When moving across the screen, it squeezes bloons under its feet, popping 5 layers. Cost: 8600. Micro Sense: Red targets indicate areas where roots mutated by the radiation of Biohazard, put up, impaling bloons for 3 layers. This happens every 15 seconds. Cost: 10300. Radioactive Claws: The mutative genes have engulfed all cells in Biohazard, making his claws have the same effect of Bloon Liquifier, but effects MOABs, and is 3x as effective. Cost: 16700. Right Path Mutated Visionary System: The eyesight of the beast increase as the radioactive bacterias travel through the eye and retinal area, doubling range of attack. Cost: 1400. Biological Enhacements: All senses increase, boosting overall Health to 80, Attack Speed to every 2.3 seconds, Movement is faster, range gets a slightly higher increase, deals more damage, and can attack up to 90 bloons. Cost: 3800. Acidic Reflux: Growth in cellular structure effects the throat, so whenever Biohazard swllows, acidic chemicals are ejected, spraying bloons. This acts like a Bloon Dissolver, and also slows bloons down, but to 20%. Cost: 6500. Incineration Saliva: Range grows to that of a 0/0 Glue Gunner, and the saliva can effect MOABs like Radioactive Claws, but at a range distance, creating a better solution, but for more. Slow decreases to 18%. Cost: 15,600. Venom Glob: The ability. Venom Glob spits a huge blob of acid onto the track, that takes the effect of Road Spikes, but can withstand 1000 bloons before being taken away by the passing bloons. It gives the effects of Incineration Saliva instead of the common losing layers. CD: 120 seconds. Trivia -There is only one Biohazard, as the rest were sucessful mutations. -The upgrades and power are not OP as creatingg the R.S.C is a long quest(although the Omegachi's is still longer and more thrilling). -Biohazard needs to be tracked down after activating the R.S.C, so it will take 25 turns after activation to arrive. Category:Towers